


Better than an Emoji

by firefly124



Series: 2019 Advent Drabbles [14]
Category: Supernatural, Wayward Sisters - Fandom
Genre: AdventDrabbles, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: Somebody should’ve written Emoji Etiquette for Dummies by now.  She should find it and read it.
Relationships: Donna Hanscum/Jody Mills
Series: 2019 Advent Drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560085
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Better than an Emoji

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [AdventDrabbles](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org) community on Dreamwidth to the prompt [Advent calendar](https://imgur.com/iGbz5zk).

As she waited for the coffee to brew, Jody wandered over to the Advent calendar Donna had given her at the start of their little get-away. She’d never seen one quite like it. Instead of a piece of paper or cardboard with little tabs to pull open each day to show a picture, this was a little wooden house with little drawers and doors and windows to open, each holding some little gift.

Donna had gone all out with this. Jody still felt a bit guilty about that, even though Donna had told her not to.

Today it was time to open the one of the little second-story windows. Jody opened the shutters, and inside was a chocolate kiss. Jody smiled as she took it out. She held it next to her coffee mug and took a quick picture, gave it the caption, “Guess it’ll be mocha this morning,” and hit send.

She should’ve added a kissy-face emoji, shouldn’t she? She should have. Would it look stupid to send one now? Somebody should’ve written Emoji Etiquette for Dummies by now. She should find it and read it. She should also probably remember she’s not a fifteen year old anymore, though if she were, she’d probably know this stuff.

Her phone dinged, and she looked down at it.

It was a picture of Donna making a kissy-face at the phone. Jody couldn’t help but laugh as she set her camera on selfie mode, puckered up, and clicked send on that photo before she could overthink it. They might be in different states, but if this was as close to a good morning kiss they could manage, well, then, so be it. Anyway, it was better than an emoji.


End file.
